I Like You, Why Can't You See?
by darkdoll25
Summary: Tsuna found out that Kyoko is with another man. His unrequited-or so he thinks- love was bound to be unrequited. He pours his heart out to an understanding Chrome and says something horrible. Will he be able to mend things between them? Two-Shot, ChromexT
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A redo of the one-shot "I Like You Too"_

Actually, I'm redoing the whole entire thing. Man it was ugly and stupid. Hope you like this new version :D

* * *

><p>Tsuna had a very strong feeling towards Kyoko. And it was just a short time before he would go ahead and confess. But, it all ended when he saw her at the mall.<p>

"Oh! Hey, Kyoko!"

He called out to the surprised brunette whom was sitting on the bench near the fountain. She smiled and waved to him. Happy, he quickly walked over to her.

"So! What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, shopping mostly. I'm with-"

"With? Who you with? Haru or Chrome?"

"None of them, it's this guy I met," a slight blush crept up on her cheeks and she fiddled with her thumb. Tsuna could literally hear his heart break. It sounded like a glass piece shattering to a million pieces.

"…Oh. Who?"

"Michael."

"A-American?"

She laughed, shaking her head.

"No, British. Oh, look he's back."

Tsuna quickly turned around, suddenly angry. How dare a teenager whom Kyoko only met could go on a date and make her feel this happy? He had known Kyoko ever since middle school started. All that hard work…

"Hello, Kyoko! Ready to go?" He offered the hook of his arm, and with Kyoko giggling like a love-struck girl, they walked away chattering.

Tsuna was left there, sitting all alone. He thought that nothing would get better from there. Oh how he was wrong.

* * *

><p>"Y-Yes, Ken. Chikusa. I'll be back in an hour, I just need to shop for necessities.." A quiet Chrome muttered into her purple cellphone. Angry shouting from Ken telling her to hurry up could be heard by people one foot away from her. Smiling a little, she said a quick goodbye and hung up.<p>

She didn't expect at all to find Sawada-san there.

"B-Boss!" She exclaimed, capturing the attention of Tsuna. He smiled and waved her over. He sat deep in thought, filled with anguish and sadness.

"I-Chrome.. I don't know what to do anymore."

This concerned her greatly. A boss who didn't know what to do was worse than a boss who did poorly at the things he does. Also, he was her friend. Sort of, she thought.

"Would you care to talk about it?" Chrome asked quietly, afraid Tsuna would lash out at her.

"If you would like to listen, then yes." He weakly smiled and began to start where the whole thing had started. His feelings for Kyoko.

* * *

><p><em>2 Years Ago ( I am making this up, not accurate)<em>

"I-I'm scared, Mommy! Middle school seems so scary.."

"Don't be! It's just a journey that everyone goes through. You'll make tons of friends, I'm really sure of that."

Tsuna gulped, he tightened his hold on his backpack handle and tried to stroll in calmly. And right when he made it through his classroom's door successfully, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

He got up painfully, rubbing his nose softly. A soft, twinkling laugh made him turn towards a certain student's desk. It was a cute girl with loving and soft eyes. Her name, as he learned later, was Kyoko. And thus began his unrequited love.

_A month after_

"K-Kyoko, would you like to do this project with me?"

"Sure, Tsuna-kun!"

They had gone back to his house to start on the atom project. It took many tries and hot glue gun burns, but they had successfully made an A+ project. Kyoko laughed at Tsuna's glued together hands, and he laughed at her glued together hair. That was the only time they ever had such fun. But, after 6th grade was over, they slowly drifted apart. Kyoko started having more friends, guys and girls alike, and Tsuna was left alone again.

* * *

><p>"I just want to be close to her again, you know? I mean..we aren't close.. anymore."<p>

He was shortly then introduced to his beloved guardians, and he wasn't alone again. He didn't know that Kyoko felt guilty ditching him for her new friends. But when she saw him having fun with his guardians, she immediately felt relieved.

True love needs to be let free, after all.

Chrome sadly knew that Kyoko once had feelings for Tsuna. She had told her at the shelter when they were fighting the Millefiore. They were talking about being trapped in the future, when Kyoko suddenly blurt out that she once loved Tsuna. Luckily, he was out training that day.

* * *

><p><em>TEN YEARS LATER<em>

"I loved Tsuna. He was so sweet. So innocent, unlike some boys in our class. At first, I thought of him as a little brother. But I started seeing him different.."

"!" Chrome sat there shocked, on the bunk bed. What would this mean in the future? A slight pain stabbed her heart. She knew that Tsuna loves Kyoko. Would they.. be together?

"I know you are surprised, Chrome-chan. I found out a year ago, when I was jealous that he was so close to Haru. Imagine that. Me, being jealous!" She laughed, with no humor in her. After calming down a short while later, she continued on with her story.

"But you know, I don't want to hold him back. I know that I should never tell him my feelings, because of what I think will happen. He will hesitate to involve me in anything.. also and try to protect me. I might sound full of myself, but what if he did like me back? It would be better, if I kept this locked away."

"Sasagawa-san.. You are very selfless, you know?" Chrome said, relieved yet guilty at the same time.

"Thanks, Chrome-chan. Perhaps you should chase after him."

"W-What?"

* * *

><p><em>PRESENT TIME<em>

"Is that what happened?" Chrome asked, reconfirming her thoughts. Kyoko had truly moved on, what did it mean for Tsuna then?

"Yes.. she just went with another man. It would be better that way, but I feel as if I want to fight for her. You know?"

"T-That would be brave of you.. I suppose. But you might hurt her, because she would have to choose between a childhood friend and a newfound crush. Would you want to hurt her, Boss?"

"Chrome, I don't know. I've loved her since sixth grade. She's been with us through thick and thin. What other girl would understand the kind of hardships we've been through?"

"…I see. Bye, Boss. I-I have to go."

"Chrome? Wait, hold on!"

She couldn't bear it anymore. How could Boss not notice that she was there all along? Perhaps he just sees her as a guardian. As a friend, nothing more nothing less.

Would she just be stuck like that forever?

* * *

><p>AN: Alright! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. I decided to make this a two-shot. I mean, you wouldn't want an UNRESOLVED story right? Good :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The overwhelming success of the redo of Chapter 1, made me more motivated to give you the second and last addition. But, there could be a bonus chapter if I get above a certain number of reviews. I can't tell you how many, because I want more xD.

And it won't be the ordinary, they get married and have kids one. It's gonna be special. Like I don't know, them doing a mission together? HOI HOI!

Dang 5 reviews already? I guess TsunaxChrome is in xD

* * *

><p>Tsuna started panting as he ran out of the mall's double doors. The blinding sun hit his eyes and momentarily stunned him. Shaking his head out of the fuzziness it brought, his eyes focused on a petite figure running towards the bus stop.<p>

He breathed in deeply and started sprinting towards his destination. Of course he wasn't the most fit, but for some reason, he felt that stopping Chrome was the most important thing in the world.

Alas, he made it to the bus stop. But the doors were closing and he reached out quickly to stop the bus from going ahead. Grinning sheepishly, he took out change and put it in the box. His eyes scanned the bus seats and he automatically made it towards Chrome, who's head was turned away from him.

It pained him to see that she was slightly frowning, and he wondered.. what was on her mind right now?

* * *

><p>The bus stopped near Tsuna's house, and Tsuna scrambled to follow Chrome from going anywhere. He was worried that a girl as weak as herself would get into trouble. Or worse, follow some boys and disgusting images filled his mind. This only sped his desperation to catch up with her.<p>

"Chrome! Please, wait up!"

"Go away, Boss. I don't want to deal with you right now." Her icy tone shocked Tsuna. She was always filled with happiness, smiling.. because she finally found friends. He realized it, at that certain point.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

Her tears, which pained him.

Her eyes full of life, yet full of sadness at the same time.

She's always been alone, even with Mukuro by her side. She needed another person, to fill that empty hole.

"Chrome, could you please tell me why you are so upset? I want to help, I truly do."

She blinked once, letting the tears finally fall. She gathered her courage and turned around. However, upon seeing his worried face, she broke.

"You said that there was no other girl whom you know, that have been through everything since the beginning."

She laughed at the irony.

"Well I know one."

"Who?" He asked attentively, curious as to who.

"You're looking at her."

She spun on her Converse and walked briskly away. Half of her wanted to leave with her dignity, yet half of her wanted him to follow. To show that he actually cared for her, something no one has done for her.

She smiled a little as she noticed footsteps keeping in pace with her. Tsuna began to talk a little bit more about what she had just said.

"I-I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings."

"It's alright, you didn't know."

It was at that time, that her stomach growled. Frowning, as her face became readily red, she opened the door to a sushi restaurant and stepped inside. The door dinged again as Tsuna came in after her.

Chrome looked up from her menu to see Tsuna slide in the seat in front of her. Pretending to ignore him, she studied the menu, finally deciding to order on the California Roll.

Nervous as he was, he decided to keep on continuing the discussion until she finally spilled everything. His Hyper Intuition knew that she was keeping something vital to herself.

"Look, I-I probably thought when I said what I said, because you're kind of-" He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Huh? I'm kind of-what?" Her brows furrowed and Tsuna laughed. She was cute when she was confused.

"I mean.. you are technically Mukuro, so I didn't actually count you as a girl.."

A minute passed with a stone faced Chrome. Suddenly, she burst out laughing until she coughed at the end.

"You okay?" He asked, laughing with her.

"I'm fine. Oh you must think of me like some kind of hermaphrodite or something."

Tsuna laughed hysterically, barely able to mutter out his own sushi order.

Chrome smiled, this is what she wanted. A person to share her laughs with, to share everything with, but could they be the person she wanted to share her life with?

Tsuna ruffled his hair, trying to speak out what he really wanted. He realized that it might be rude, but it was to understand Chrome better.

"Do you like someone, Chrome? I mean, you must know what I'm going through. Imagine that person liking someone else.."

She stopped eating and stared at the soy sauce puddle that she had poured on her plate. Slowly, she looked up at Tsuna and put down her chopsticks. She sighed and told him straight on. What's there to lose?

"You're saying imagine the person that I like, like someone else? This is-I can't-I mean.. I know he loves someone else. Not like, loves. And it really hurts me, Tsuna. He told me today about it, but I knew it already. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Not unless you want to tell me.."

"You deserve to know, because I like you."

* * *

><p><em>An Hour Later<em>

Chrome slammed the door of her apartment building. Tears filled her eyes as she surveyed her new home, which she had moved in about a week ago. Mukuro thought it was kind of awkward for her to live with two teenagers and as he quote, "Hungry animals, men are," he decided to get her a new apartment. It was quite spacious, white wallpaper covered the walls and a giant flat screen TV took up the whole entire one side of the living room. How Mukuro had managed to get the money puzzles her, even to today.

She dropped her purple bag, suddenly realizing about getting the items for Ken and Chikusa. They were going to have dinner together, in order to commemorate her new place. Groaning, she picked up the white telephone and calmed her voice enough to tell them that something had come up.

"What happened?" A calm voice asked on the other side of the line. It was Chikusa, the ever so coolheaded guy, who treated everyone equally.

"Nothing, why'd you ask?"

"…I won't pry. Have a nice day, we'll just do it next week."

"Alright," with that she hung up and stuck the phone back in its powering outlet. She walked towards the kitchen and began preparing herself a decent meal. She stopped in the middle of cutting potatoes when she had started to think what had happened before she got home.

Her head started hurting so she grabbed the remote which was located on the kitchen counter and turned it on. A Japanese-dub English drama love story was airing and she watched with slight interest. It was only when the female actor confessed to the man.

"T-This is just like what happened.."

**You Didn't Realize It**_ (A/N:This is the drama that's playing on the TV)_

_**B: TV is talking.**_

"**Nicky, I didn't know." Ted was speechless. All this time, Nicky had loved him and he himself loved Michelle. Imagine the heartbreak Nicky was going through right now.**

"**Yeah, well, I'm pretty great at keeping secrets. I should probably tell you, Michelle loved you back. But she knew that it wouldn't work out. I didn't want to say anything to you, because that would be plain rude to Michelle. And she's my friend."**

"**Nicky, I'm sorry, but I'm kind of.. not ready for you know.."**

"**No, I get it. You're still confused about your feelings to Michelle. Forget about this, forget about me, let's just go back to the way we were."**

"**It can't go back to the way it was, because you told me something this personal and I can't. I can't forget about you, Nicky."**

**The two characters turned to face the camera, and said in synch, "Tsuna can't forget about you, Chrome."**

"W-What?" Chrome woke up, breathless. Was it all a dream? She looked around, panicking, when she realized she was at home. The couch that she was laying on felt warm, which meant that she was sleeping for a while.

"I dreamt the whole time starting from going to the kitchen? Wow.."

She yawned, and then began to realize the dream's message. Tsuna couldn't forget about her, because she was his beloved guardian and friend. Which is why she will have to break it off for good.

"I-I have to go talk to him!"

* * *

><p>"Gah! What did I do, Reborn?"<p>

Tsuna grabbed his hair, and sat defeated on his bed. He did not just turn down Chrome, whom he had known for almost a year now. But, his feelings were all messed up. Kyoko was still fresh in his mind and Chrome just as.

"You did something stupid, dame-Tsuna. You always do," Reborn shook his head in disappointment. This was worse than anything Tsuna had done before. Could he just realize his own feelings?

"What do you mean? I mean, I still love Ky-"

Reborn smacked him, hard. This wasn't a normal smack, no it was serious.

"Don't you dare say 'Kyoko'. You know you don't, why do you keep lying to yourself? You stopped liking her after you realized she liked someone else now."

"Reborn.."

"I don't know about this love thing. But I do know one thing, you are really stupid to let a girl like Chrome go."

"Y-You're right, Reborn. I can't believe I didn't realize it at first.."

"Now, go get her, dame-Tsuna. She's slipping away as we speak."

* * *

><p>Both Tsuna and Chrome ran towards each other's houses.<p>

In Tsuna's mind, he wanted to tell Chrome how he really felt.

In Chrome's mind, it was to tell him that they should never see each other again.

As soon as they met each other at the intersection, they were both panting, breathless. Chrome started to speak, but Tsuna silenced her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you something very important-"

Chrome crushed her lips against his on impulse. He just looked so innocent then, she didn't know what to do. So the only action she could take, was to kiss him.

Tsuna reacted slow, but eventually kissed her back, enveloping his arms around her small frame. She broke off crying, making the kiss taste salty.

"So, with that, I'll stop seeing you," Chrome said sadly. She turned to walk away,and silently bade farewell. Tsuna wouldn't have it.

He grabbed her arm and kissed her again.

"I love you."

She smiled.

**A/N: Oh wow. That was.. OOC. Damn. But it was the only thing that seemed POSSIBLE! You know, actual and real. Please review, I need more remember? **


End file.
